


Reunion

by dafna



Category: Sports Night, SportsCenter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/pseuds/dafna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Natalie who called him first. Because Natalie had Romenesko on permanent refresh and for all Dan knew, had even had Jeremy set up one of those things that beeped when there was a new post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Keith Olbermann and Dan Patrick working together again, and by [this Olbermann blog post](http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/8085423/#050614a). (Note: Scroll down to the section titled: "I never left ESPN, I just had a lot of vacation time!")

It was Natalie who called him first. Because Natalie had Romenesko on permanent refresh and for all Dan knew, had even had Jeremy set up one of those things that beeped when there was a new post.

"Didja hear about Olbermann?"

Natalie never said hello first.

"Is he off his meds again?" Dan had once seen Keith Olbermann punch out a teleprompter. Or maybe Casey had seen it and told him. He didn't remember anymore.

"No! They're letting him back on ESPN."

Dan sat upright in his chair and gave up trying to hit the wastebasket. First the Red Sox, then the NHL season was just flat out canceled and now this. It was like the known rules of the universe were sunbathing in the Cote d'Azur for the year. Not that he was complaining. About the World Series or hockey. It was about time Canadians found another way to spend Saturday nights, anyway.

"Well, it's radio," Natalie continued, ignoring Dan's silence, "but still! And Danny? This is the best part. Danny? He's coming back to work with Patrick again."

"Danny?"

"I'm still here."

Natalie's voice grew softer. "You know, I mean, Danny, if those two guys ..."

"Thanks for the news, Nat, I got to go."

Dana didn't call. But the next day he got an e-mail from her, with the URL of Olbermann's blog. And Jesus, since when did Olbermann have a blog? This whole Internet thing was really getting out of hand.

That was it for the e-mail, too. No hello, how's Pittsburgh, just a URL and the subject heading, which was "CALL HIM".

She didn't mean Olbermann.

Isaac was dead. Dan was pretty sure that was the only reason he hadn't heard from him. Though, knowing Isaac, he wouldn't be too surprised if he showed up as the Ghost of Sportscasts Past one of these nights.

He bookmarked the blog.

8 years, Jesus. They were all getting old. It had only been 5 since he and Casey ... well, 5 years since the show, anyway. More like 3 since ...

He didn't listen to the first show. Fuck everyone, just because there was one happy ending ... Just because the Red Sox won the Series ...

The night the Red Sox won he had gotten a call from someone who didn't say anything when he picked up. He didn't have caller ID and by the time he'd remembered about that star-69 thing someone else had called him, screaming into the phone. The first person had just breathed silently for a few seconds after Dan said, "hello" and then hung up.

He listened to the second show. He may even have found himself cracking a smile here and there. Though, that bit about Kenny Lofton, that was totally stolen from him. Or Casey.

The morning after the third show, Dan picked up the phone and called Casey.


End file.
